You Expect Me to Talk? - 003
by StarscreamComic
Summary: James Bond was killed by a laser weapon used by Auric Goldfinger. Even though 008 was able to finish what Bond had begun, Goldfinger was able to escape and in hiding in America. Alex Ross, the new 003 has been sent to hunt down and capture Goldfinger by any means necessary, but Goldfinger also has his own plans...


**You Expect Me to Talk? – 003**

Part One: Nobody Is Immortal

The rain was heavy that day, the day they sent the body of James Bond into the ocean. He was found in two pieces, sliced in half by a laser beam. There was a huge turnout, including M, a crying Moneypenny, Q, several women, a few colleagues and navy friends, and every single 00 agent, including the rookie 003, Alexander Ross. Alex watched as Bond's body was dumped into the ocean, with a 21 gun salute, his hat soaking wet. Alex sighed and left, he couldn't stand funerals and the rain didn't help a lot.

Alex was called into M's office the very next day, possible to discuss Operation: Thunderball. Alex stepped into the office, but Moneypenny was absent, probably grieving over Bond's death. Alex sighed and walked right into M's office.

"Hello M," said Alex.

"Good morning 003," replied M, "Take a seat. Now, I know this is last minute, but I'm taking you off Operation: Thunderball."

Alex sat down and raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

"You see, after 008 successfully foiled Goldfinger's 'Grand Slam' scheme, they managed to capture all of Goldfinger's men and 008 took out his assistant, Oddjob I believe his name was, but Goldfinger apparently snuck away."

"So you want me to go after him?"

M nodded, "I want you to visit Q to give you some equipment before you head for America.

"Of course, but America is not a small country, I have no idea where to look first." Replied Alex.

"I believe Mr. Goldfinger's pilot is locked in prison, I would pay her a visit."

Alex got up, "Alright, I will do my best." Alex tipped his hat and walks out.

* * *

Blofeld looked down at Goldfinger, slowly stroking his cat and careful not to reveal his face. He knew Goldfinger's plan had failed, as head of the SPECTRE, he had to keep track of all operations.

"'Grand Slam' was a failure Goldfinger, not only that, but the men I gave you are dead or under US custody, including Oddjob," growled Blofeld in his deep, intimidating voice.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know," Goldfinger stuttered. Blofeld could only grin, he got the exact reaction he wanted. "But sir, I have done something not even No could do."

Blofeld was silent for a second, "What would that be."

Goldfinger grinned, the ball was now in his court, "I killed 007."

Blofeld sighed, "I guess that is true, perhaps you may be a bigger asset that I thought."

"Plus, I have a back-up plan," continued Goldfinger, "I call it 'Nightfall,' a simple operation that would benefit both me and SPECTRE."

Blofeld leaned back, still stroking his white cat, "Very well, let me hear it."

* * *

Alex entered the Q Branch, trying to locate Q around all the scientists. "Hello Q! Where are you?!"

"Over here 003!" shouted Q from across the building. Alex caught up to Q who was inspecting a fancy car.

"Is that mine?" asked Alex, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes it is 003, it is a modified Aston Martin DB5, like what 007 had before…" Q quickly got silent. Alex left him be for a few seconds and Q quickly snapped back together. "Anyway, let me show you what you're working with."

Q opened the door and pointed at the radio, "This is your basic car radio, but you can flip it over and…" Q flipped it revealing a radar screen. "…You get a GBS screen." Q flipped it back to the radio and pulled out the volume knob. "This is what you use when you want to track something. The knob attaches to almost every surface and the radar can follow it for 500 miles."

Q pointed at the console on a few buttons, "Pay attention 003, because these buttons are not marked. Front light machine guns, back light machine guns, oil slick, smokescreen, and a basic turbo boost."

* * *

Alex noticed he missed the last two, "What about those two Q?"

"I was getting to those 003, now pay close attention, these are the most important. This one shoots out a little remote," Q pushed a button and a little remote with one button came out, "Press this button and the car will self-destruct, I hope you don't have to use this, this car was not cheap."

"Alright, sounds simple enough," replied Alex.

"Now if the remote is not reinserted within three hours, the car will self-destruct anyway, so don't lose the remote." Ordered Q.

"Alright Q I got it, anything else?" asked Alex.

"Of course I have more 003," said Q, setting a suitcase on the table, "This is a basic locking suitcase, the combination is 6-2-3, press the button and it unlocks. But if you set it to 0-0-3, the suitcase will release a tear gas."

"Hmm, I didn't know you had a sense of irony Q," chuckled Alex.

"Anyway, if you carefully pull out the back," began Q pulling out the back revealing a gun. "You can hide this custom Walther PPK."

"Custom?" asked Alex.

"Yes 003, custom." Q turned the gun upside down and pushing a button revealing a knife, "This is a four inch stainless steel blade, I know you enjoy a good knife as much as a good gun. Also, switching this little lever will make the gun fire backwards."

"Backwards? You never fail to impress me Q."

"Last gadget 003," said Q, pulling out a watch, "This is a basic watch, except for these two buttons. This button will fire a small, but deadly, poison dart. Careful though 003, you only get three shots."

"And the other button?" asked Alex.

Q pressed the button, and a small cubby opened on the bottom. "Basic lockpicking tools, but there's only one set and they are fragile."

Alex took the watch and put it on, "Alright then Q, I'm off to America." Alex doused his cigarette on the table, took the suitcase and left.

* * *

Blofeld chuckled, he thought Goldfinger was a rich idiot, but 'Nightfall' was a genius plan. Goldfinger knew exactly what he was doing, and most of the plan was already set up.

"Very well Goldfinger, I will give you the men to carry out 'Nightfall,' but if this fails, don't bother returning to SPECTRE."

Goldfinger nodded and left. Unfortunately for Blofeld, Goldfinger wasn't interested in assisting SPECTRE…


End file.
